galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Dark One Ch 06 -Glossary
600-meter Roxomani unit *65 million light-years *A cosmic secret revealed *A fourth Saresii *a hidden tomb was discovered *A primitive society *A Saresii *a sensation of true cosmic power *a wing adorned helmet *Ak Fective *Alegar *an advanced AI *Ancient Gates *ancient master *Avondaler *Avondur *Avondur Galaxy *Avondur, the Planet at the Center of the Universe *Backwater planet *beasts of burden *beings of somewhat human proportions *bird of prey *Black Cat society *Black Sirius *Black Velve t *Black Velvet outfit *blood cells *Blue skin *bone dry salt lake *bounty *camp of the natives *Captain *cat creature *Center if the Universe *Center of the Universe *Ch 06: Monster of Mustar *Chief Decider *circle of Immortals *Circle of the Seven *Circuit *Corporate Headquarters *Cosporus *Crea *Crea's fear *crude neck rings *crude tanned leather *crude-looking cage *D-30 long-range shuttle *dear to him as that boy *Deep Blue *defender of order *Demonlords *Dime Tap *Earth *Egill *Egill drew his sword *Ego remote *Elegant bridges *elegant looking ancient building *Elfi *Elkhart *entity *Eternal Warrior *Faceless Seven *Fangsnappers *female vanity *Fortune 500 company *Freespace *Freespace pirate *GDP of all nations of Earth *Glaring Desert of Profit *gray and black robes *guard a vault in their stronghold *Hans *Har-Hi *hermit lifestyle *hidden Nexus point *his burg *Homo Sapiens *Hot Bolter *human Vessel *humans *I am the Judge *I leave as fast as possible? *If weeze noz needz zem, canz Meeze eaz one? *Invictus *Invictus Rex *Iridium coin *Janus Device *Karthanian *kindred entity in Tyr *Knights of Light *left IST access *Lord Lumis *Luc *Lumis *Lurega Donomensi *many rifts and gateways *Mao *masked guards *masks before their faces *Master Alameda *Master Servants *Meeze *Meeze *Mega Corporation *Mehedi *migratory birds *monster of Mustar *Mortimer Walters *mountain of waste and trash *mountains of N'Ger *Mr. Hi *Mr.Meeze, we don't eat people *Mustar *Mustar *My engineer *Narth *Narth *Narth *Narth collective *Narth Rep *Narth Supreme *Nav Tank *Neo Viking *Netherworlds *new cutting hardware *N'Ger *N'Ger *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim alcove *Nilfeheim fur cape *Nnnth *non Saresii approach *Non-Humanoids *officer's lounge *old fool *Omni Planet *only copy of that prophecy *OPS officer *pedal locomotion *Pffz, Meeze doez zis andz noz eatz the peoplez, stoopiz *Phil the Detective *Pillar Burg *Pim Pams *Police headquarters *predatory bird-like wings *Prime Universe *Prime Universe *Psi talents *Psycho 16 *Real Terran Replica Sword *Red Dragon *reptilian turtle creatures *Rex *Rex and Invictus *Rex Schwartz *ride harnesses *rise of Homo Sapiens *Roxomani *Sandakaar *Sarans *Sares *Sares Hub *Sares One *Sares One *Saresii *Saresii *Saresii professor *Saresii researcher *Saresii style *Schwartz Industries *Science Officer *security console *security team *Seenian monastery *Seenian Sentmacs *Sensors *Shea *Shea *Shields *SHIP *shipmaster *Short Summer years *Shuttle *SII Needle II *Silver Streak *Silver Streak mask *six humans *skull masked entity *skull-shaped helmet *slaves *sled-like contraptions *smooth staff with a green cat eye *spears *sphere of 12,000 meters diameter *spirit of an Nnnth *Spirit of Creation *starship *That narrow bridge *the Apparition *the Ascent. *the back bridge *The chamber of Invictus Rex *the Dark One *the Dark One *the equator line *the focus point *the Good Company *The Guardian *the implanted essence of his sister *the local natives *the Marine contingent *the mightiest empire ever to rise *the Oldest *the Prophecy *The Red Knights *the remaining knights *the ruler of the lowest realm *the singularity grew *the Societies of cats *the Union *the Union *the WEAPON *the yellow shine *TheOther *this is a re-occurring event *This is a sacred place *to go by the book *Translight technology *trio of Saresii *Trontigmakader *Trontigmakader ship *Turtle beings *twenty-seven unknowns *two known pirates *Tyr *Tyron *Union Scholar *Union Science Scholar *Universe *Unpronounceable *Upper realm *upright walking turtles *Uritel *USS Tigershark *Venus *Violent Viper *Voice Box *walked on non-human legs *Warner *Whaz a shamez *when his mother handed him control *White House lawn *Wiz ze Strawberriez *Yeez, alz iz gonz *You donz? Meeze doez Category:Glossary